<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Strength of a Dragon Bonds by RukiaK1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718214">The Strength of a Dragon Bonds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaK1/pseuds/RukiaK1'>RukiaK1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Laxus, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dragon Bonding, Dragon slayer magic, F/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Other Pairs I cannot keep track of, Outside Bonding, Really all the dragon slayers are in a mating pact minus Wendy, Self-Lubrication, Shameless Smut, alpha dragon, dragon clans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaK1/pseuds/RukiaK1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's now been a few months since everyone arrived from Tenrou island unscathed. In this time, they won the Grand Magic games and fought dragons. Only two short days after, Natsu and Gajeel both fall ill. Sting has a feeling he knows what is causing their illness, and he knows if that is the case they are not sick at all.</p><p>This leads to the discovery of dragon clans, something dragon slayers used to do when they were plentiful. With only seven of them left, it is unclear what this will mean for the future of them all.</p><p>Honestly, a lot of shameless smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cobra | Erik/Laxus Dreyar, Cobra | Erik/Natsu Dragneel, Cobra | Erik/Sting Eucliffe, Gajeel Redfox/Rogue Cheney/Levy McGarden, Laxus Dreyar/Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyar/Sting Eucliffe, Laxus Dreyar/Sting Eucliffe/Natsu Dragneel, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Laxus Dreyar, Natsu Dragneel/Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney/Gajeel Redfox, Rogue Cheney/Laxus Dreyar, Rogue Cheney/Natsu Dragneel, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mating Season Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah this fic was mostly created because my anxiety expresses itself in stupid ways. And I just wanted to write some shameless smut I gotta be honest. There is some plot as my brain doesn't work well with PWP.<br/>I hope you all enjoy this product of my anxiety and watching Fairy Tail because it makes me happy.</p><p>Also feel free to suggest pairs or ideas I am open to it. </p><p>But Ya'll my cat deleted some of what I was writing and since I had this all typed out already I decided to post the first chapter before it got good. I'm still working on it right now but I decided to end this chapter here so I don't have to retag all those pairs.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Natsu’s sick?” Yukino sets her drink down, blinking a few times. “No wonder you all haven’t left yet. I was wondering but I thought it wasn’t my place to ask.”</p><p>“Yes, we’ve been worried about him, it is really rare for him to get sick.” Lucy frowned a little, “but he’s had a fever for days and Wendy can’t figure out what is wrong with him. To top it off, Gajeel hasn’t been feeling well either. We were wondering if it was some kind of dragon sickness since we fought those 7 not that long ago.”</p><p>“Ah, maybe we should ask Sting and Rogue then.” Yukino tilted her head, “if it is a dragon sickness, they could know what it means.”</p><p>“! You’re right. If Wendy doesn’t know it may be because she’s young but they could.” Lucy nodded, moving to pay their bill. “Do you mind taking me to see them?”</p><p>“No, of course not. Let’s go.” Yukino smiled a little bit. “I just hope they have our answer.”</p><p>“So, do I, I’m getting more worried as time goes on.” Lucy frowned more, “its weird to see him so…out of it.”</p><p>“Yes, I imagine so.” Yukino was worried as well. This sounded familiar but she couldn’t put a finger on it.</p><p>
  <em>x-x-x-x</em>
</p><p>Sting’s face when they told him what was going on showed just how confused he was. He tilted his head slowly, “so um. You guys don’t know what time of year it is?” He asked once they finished explaining.</p><p>“Time of year?” Lucy blinked, watching Sting’s face contort before he rubbed the back of his head.</p><p>“Uh. How do I say this? Weisslogia told me a long time ago about this time of year. When Dragon Slayers hit a point in their lives where…I guess um. They are mature enough; they go into heat once a year.”</p><p>“. . .heat?” Lucy can’t hide the shock on her face as she listens to Sting. <em>They’re human even if they are dragon slayers. . .</em></p><p>“Um yeah. Weisslogia made it sound like it was, I don’t know, different because they raised us?” He offered. “I don’t get it myself but I know around this time of year both Rogue and I get fevers. I don’t remember a lot when they happen but I know what it means.”</p><p>“…so Natsu and Gajeel are in heat.” Yukino blinked, “how odd. I never would have guessed.”</p><p>“No I didn’t believe it either until two years ago when it happened for the first time.” Sting rubbed his head then. “I’ve never done anything about it but it becomes painful as the days tick along.”</p><p>“. . .but even so this has never happened before. I wonder what changed?” Lucy murmured.</p><p>“I don’t know either. If it helps the first time, I went into heat was a few months after I consumed some of Rogue’s shadows in a fight. I didn’t mean to but it happened that way. I expelled them soon after, but the damage was done I guess.” Sting let out a breath, “it seemed to affect Rogue too.”</p><p>“. . .” Lucy suddenly remembered something that she maybe didn’t want to. “. . .oh, I see. . .then.” <em>The day that Natsu consumed Laxus’ lightning was right before we were lost in time for 7 years. Could his body finally be reacting like Sting’s?</em></p><p>“I don’t know if that is related.” Yukino spoke softly but Lucy let out a slow breath.</p><p>“Well uh, it might. Right before we got sealed away on Tenrou island, we fought a man named Hades.” Lucy began. “And in the fight, Natsu consumed Laxus’ lightning. This is the first time anyone even Erza and Gray have seen him like this…so…maybe it is connected.”</p><p>“Well, then perhaps.” Yukino looked up as the door opened. “Oh, there you are Rogue.” But the look on his face concerned both of the girls. “Is there something wrong?”</p><p>“Um well. Actually.” He stepped out of the way as someone else entered behind him.</p><p>Lucy blinked, “Laxus?” She asked, standing up. “I thought you returned to the guild hall?”</p><p>“. . .” And yet, the always tough looking man looks concerned. “I did, but Erza called me back here. She said the two are getting worse, they’re emitting their magic now. Gray and her can’t get close to the two of them without growling, whatever that means.”</p><p>“So, he was sent to find us, I ran into him in the city.” Rogue finished, but he was frowning. He looked at Sting. “I think it is what we think it is, but those two are far worse off than we ever have been.”</p><p>“. . .yeah, that is what it sounds like.” Sting slowly stood up, covering his nose some. “Mating season, without a doubt has hit them both hard for some reason.” But Lucy can see the way his face is flushing a little. “But I think I found the true cause of it.”</p><p>Rogue blinked, stepping forward. “Sting has it overcome you as well?”</p><p>“. . .um yeah its not…affecting you?” Sting lets out a breath but Lucy can see how red he is getting.</p><p>“No, nothing is.” But Rogue is by his side, looking at him. “But you’re starting to look terrible.” He wraps an arm around Sting, “as much as we want to help I should get Sting to his room before he gets worse.”</p><p>“Rogue. You’re…not smelling it?”</p><p>Rogue frowned, “no I have no idea what you are talking about?”</p><p>Lucy can see he is not affected by any of this, he seems perplexed almost by Sting. <em>The only thing that changed in the room was. . .</em> She looks again to Laxus who seems just as confused.</p><p>“There is a smell?” He muttered, almost to himself as he sniffed the air. But she watches his eyes widen a moment later. He seems to keep his composure as Rogue walks Sting off. But Lucy can see the faint tinge of red on his own face.</p><p>
  <em>Oh no, please don’t tell me he is affected to. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>x-x-x-x</em>
</p><p>Levy chews at her lip nervously as she looks through the book Rogue gave her. It is in an ancient language; he cannot read it. However, she can. “So um, what I am gathering from this text is that dragon slayers are embedded with dragon magic, more or less. This means that they essentially are dragons, in their way. Dragon Slayers, hundreds of years ago would form ‘clans’ or some called them a ‘brood’ of dragons. In these groups there was always an alpha dragon slayer, male or female. They made the main decisions for the entire group, whether or not the others wanted that. An alpha could be overthrown however, it was rare. Alpha dragon slayers are not easy to come by, which is why they formed groups. In these clans, they would form other bonds outside their one to the alpha. They could have human partners a well, who could be bonded to a dragon slayer.” She frowns, flipping the page. “They could take as many mates as they wanted so long as the alpha approved of such behavior, and anyone he didn’t like wasn’t allowed. But the truly troubling part is the next chapter.”</p><p>“Do you have an answer as to why they’re all worse off this year than ever?” Rogue asked, for some reason he wasn’t affected by the mating season rituals yet. He seemed just as confused, and worried. “Sting can’t control his magic either this year and that has never been a problem.”</p><p>“Well, yes, I think I figured that out too. Typically, dragons and dragon slayers don’t pick their clans. Dragons especially are solitary creatures but they would obey their alpha just like the slayers. In this time, they were the kings of their elements. . .I think, what this means is they are all reacting to an alpha dragon slayer.”</p><p>“Do you know who it would be?” Erza frowned, “it would be good to know so we can know if they are safe or not.”</p><p>“Well that. . .” Levy shifted some, “yes but. Listen to this before you react. It says here that a dragon slayer will react to an alpha, and if they are rejected by the alpha that is supposed to ‘own them’, then they could die.”</p><p>“. . .die?” Lucy whispered, “it’s that severe?”</p><p>“Well, for dragon slayers it seems to be their entire being. They are connected to that alpha whether or not they want to be.” Levy turned another page, “and that alpha means everything to them. An alpha protects them with his or her life. These bonds were created not by choice but by necessity. It kept them safe. A broken bond. . .well it seems to be worse than heartbreak. They will never find another alpha, ever.”</p><p>“But our boys are strong.” Erza shook her head, “so why is it such a big deal?”</p><p>“<em>An alpha dragon has the right to strip away the lives of those he rejects. They are powerless to do anything against him if this is the case. Most alpha dragons will only do this if they have no need for a clan, but then all that were meant to be his will be eliminated accordingly. Their mating season will have no end, and the heat and pain will eventually consume them.” </em>Levy read, biting her lip afterword.</p><p>“But that makes no sense, both Sting and I have gone two years and been fine.” Rogue shook his head, “nothing bad has happened until now.”</p><p>“But that was because your alpha was in limbo.” Levy looked up then, “two things can activate a mating cycle, your heats. One is the alpha dragon going into heat themselves, or consuming magic of another dragon slayer that you are meant to group with. Therefore, since Sting ate your magic, I would assume it kick-started his cycle which dragged you along with him.”</p><p>“. . .” Rogue listened but he grew tense, “So, then what changed?”</p><p>Levy looks nervous, “you met your alpha. I’m not sure why you didn’t get pulled into your heat yet, judging from all of the others.”</p><p>“. . .perhaps it was the weird thing the member of Blue Pegasus sprayed me with. I haven’t been able to smell anything well since that day.” Rogue frowned, thinking, “but then. Who is our so called ‘alpha’?”</p><p>“. . .” Erza frowned, “Levy tell us.” She can see how nervous the blue haired female is.</p><p>“Well, I think it is Laxus.”</p><p>
  <em>x-x-x-x</em>
</p><p><em>Fuck. </em>Laxus heard everything from his spot across the bar with the members of the Thunder Legion. He had been wondering what was going on, why he had this pit in his stomach. But fuck that really told him what he did not want to hear. He set his drink down, he could already hear Erza’s steps heading for them.</p><p>“Laxus is something wrong?” Freed looks up, raising his eyebrow. But before he can even answer a hand grabs his shoulder. The other three look alarmed, and Laxus can feel the aura coming off of Titania.</p><p>“Erza what’s wrong?”  Evergreen attempts to cut in but Laxus raises his hand.</p><p>“You can let go of me, I heard her from here.” He glances back at Erza who does in fact look like she is about to kill him.</p><p>“Then you know you need to go fix this mess right now.” She replies, “before I make you.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” He sighs a little bit and slowly gets up. “You three,” He glances at the three of them. “Don’t come find me, for anything.” He walks away before they get over their shock. <em>Fucking hell. Why is this on me? </em></p><p>“. . .they’re in a lot of pain.” Erza walks with him, “if what Levy was reading is true then. . .you are the only one who can help all of them.”</p><p>“I know. But I don’t know why it has to be me.” Laxus muttered, “I don’t want this.”</p><p>“. . .I know.” Erza lets out a slow breath, “But I also know you don’t want anything bad to happen to any of them. Wendy told me that you almost died for her.”</p><p>“. . .yeah. But that doesn’t mean I want to be bonded to them for life either.”</p><p>
  <em>x-x-x-x</em>
</p><p><em>It’s so hot. . .</em> Laxus slowly opens the door, feeling the intense waves of heat coming from the room. He can’t even see Natsu, but he can smell him. The odor is intense, and for some reason he loves it. <em>Damn. . .he smells sweet but in a good way. </em>He walks forward, looking for the other. He doesn’t see him immediately, but eventually he finds him laying on the floor, a blanket tucked under him. But he is fully naked, and his body is covered in sweat.</p><p>“Natsu.”</p><p>There is a whimper as the other lifts his head. He looks miserable, “L-laxus…i-it hurts. . .”</p><p>“I know it does.” He hates seeing the other like this, so weak and just. . .that face. He doesn’t think he has ever seen that look on Natsu’s face besides when Lisanna ‘died’. <em>He really is hurting. </em>He kneeled down next to the other, taking in the sweet scent he was letting off. He didn’t care much about the heat as he lifted Natsu up. Wrapping the blanket around him and keeping him close. “Come on, I’m taking you to Gajeel. You two will need to wait there for a moment.” He murmured.</p><p>He can feel the other relax, and nuzzle against his clothed chest. “K-kay. . .you smell…really good.” He mumbled.</p><p>“Yeah, I thought you’d say that.” He keeps Natsu close as he heads to where the iron dragon slayer is hiding. He knows the other choose to go to a more secluded house that could be rented out. A good place for Laxus to gather all of these idiots in one place. If he has to do this, he has to make sure they all understand what is going on.</p><p>He can feel Natsu grip onto him, letting out a whining sound as he pulls on his shirt. Everything in Laxus screams to make him feel better but. . .<em> If I do this without permission I fear what is going to happen to me when they wake up from all of this. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Overwhelming Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some sex in this chapter, but not the whole thing. I can't seem to just write no plot XD but I promise it'll happen a lot in this story. So here, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natsu feels warmer as Laxus carries him, moving swiftly so no one sees them. The last thing he wants is for someone to notice what is going around. To attack Natsu or Gajeel when they are unable to fight back. The rental house is his only hope to make sure no one finds out other than the few that already know. “La…laxus. . .”</p><p>“I know, just hold on.” Laxus murmured, feeling himself soften when he saw the pain Natsu was still in. He opened the door with the key he had been given and is greeted by a loud rumble.</p><p>“Who the fuck is there?” Gajeel’s voice still sounds strong but at the same time Laxus can see him. He isn’t able to get off the ground where he lays. He is also unclothed and panting. It looked like he tried to get up but his body gave up on himself.</p><p>Laxus lets out his own rumble as he walks forward, closing the door. “Laxus, and Natsu. Don’t try to move you don’t have the strength.”</p><p>“The fuck do you want?” He groans though, and grips at the wood flooring.</p><p>Laxus walks closer to him, setting Natsu down on the bed that Gajeel had abandoned. The smaller mage reaches for him but Laxus ruffles his hair to calm him down. It works well enough as Natsu lets his hands fall to his body. His face flushed and he lets out a soft whimper.</p><p>Laxus lets out a breath before moving, picking up Gajeel despite his complaints.</p><p>“Put me down.”</p><p>“Like hell I am.” Laxus tossed him down onto the bed, “at least not on the floor. Now those other two idiots need to get here.” He sighed a little, moving to sit down on the edge. “. . .but listen you two. You’re both in heat. It’s a dragon’s mating season.”</p><p>“Like hell-“</p><p>“Is that why it hurts?” Natsu cuts Gajeel off, curling up into himself. “My body hurts so much.”</p><p>“. . .yeah.” Laxus frowns, and he reaches. He touches Natsu’s cheek, feeling the heat still radiating off of him. He doesn’t want to see the fire mage so sick, in a way it pulls at his heart. Even when he had been sick before he had jumped at the chance to fight him or Erza. . .but now he was laying here barely able to move. It doesn’t seem right, especially not for Natsu.</p><p>“. . .” Gajeel lets out a breath, “damn it.” He whispered, gripping the sheets. “What the…hell does this mean for us?”</p><p>“. . .I don’t have enough time to explain everything, but I’m going to help all of you.” He feels Natsu grab his shirt and pull at him.</p><p>“Natsu.” Laxus shifts to pull him close. Seeing that it temporarily makes the fire mage feel better. He rubs his back. <em>He smells good. I can’t deny that. </em></p><p>The door opens and Gajeel lets out another growl. But Laxus shushes him. “Took you two long enough.”</p><p>“It was hard to move Sting,” Rogue makes a face when he walks into the room, his nose twitching. “Oh, that scent is overpowering.”</p><p>“It is.” Laxus agrees, holding Natsu still as he lets out a whine. It makes his heart skip a beat and he isn’t sure why. “Get the hell over here.” He growls out. He can see Sting shudder and take a step despite how weak he is. Rogue comes with him. He is the most nervous, but he doesn’t stop walking Sting over.</p><p>“This is…ridiculous.” Gajeel pulls himself up shakily. “Mating season?”</p><p>“Dragons bond, in groups.” Rogue helps Sting to sit and goes over to Gajeel. He touches his cheek and Laxus can see the other fall into the touch. “Laxus and I were told everything, Gajeel. . .it is true but don’t worry. You can have bonds outside of the dragon ‘clan’ that we are about to form. But it is for the best of all of us.”</p><p>“Fucking. . .” Gajeel closes his eyes and lets out a shaky breath, “will someone tell me more about this after I can think right?”</p><p>“We will,” Laxus can see the want in Sting’s eyes, and he moves closer. Laxus lets him, and he can’t help but lick his lips when Sting kisses Natsu. Natsu doesn’t reject it either, he kisses right back and reaches one hand to grip onto Sting.</p><p>Laxus isn’t sure what to expect from here. He is far from a virgin, but he has never had four people to take care of in one sitting. Thankfully, whatever Ichiya hit Rogue with still seems to be in effect.</p><p>Rogue is blushing like mad though, Gajeel nuzzling his hand seems to have destroyed him. Laxus rolls his eyes. “Rogue, take care of Gajeel while I deal with these two.”</p><p>“E-eh?” Rogue looked up, and shifted. “I-“</p><p>“You can do it just fine.” Laxus pulls his own shirt off and tosses it away, watching the other two break their kiss. But both of their eyes are hazed over a they look at Laxus’ chest. He feels Natsu’s hand again as the pink haired dragon slayer presses close to him. He looks so innocent. . .and yet Laxus is stunned by his next action.</p><p>The other just simply runs his tongue right over one of Laxus’ nipples. It isn’t in an innocent way at all. Not the way Natsu begins to tease him.</p><p>“Fuck.” He muttered. He can’t deny he wants his way with the other mage. He thought he could contain that deep desire he has had since he first smelled Sting fall right into heat in front of him. He thought he could get through this with a sane head. But in reality, he knows he can’t.</p><p>
  <em>x-x-x-x</em>
</p><p>By the time all of them are naked, Laxus is on his back. Holding Sting and Natsu. He is letting them explore his entire body, knowing that he can’t just fuck them and be done with it. Erza and Mira would <em>kill</em> him, and that isn’t something he is about to deal with. Besides, he’s pretty sure both of them are virgins, and he doesn’t want this experience to be bad for them.</p><p>Natsu makes a soft sound, shifting to press his body against Laxus’ larger chest and he looks up almost beggingly. Laxus knows what he wants, and he gives in. He takes Natsu’s face in his hand and kisses him. Pushing his tongue into the waiting mouth. He hears the moan come from Natsu’s throat and damn he does like that sound.</p><p>Natsu kisses back terribly, but Laxus doesn’t even Care. He reaches a hand around and grasps his ass. Squeezing it. <em>Oh. </em></p><p>That is when he realizes Natsu is wet down there. <em>Maybe a side-effect of this? </em>He wonders, pressing a finger inside of the other without thinking. Natsu lets out a surprised cry and leans into him, his eyes going wide.</p><p>“A-ahn. . .” His body is shaking some, but he presses as close as he can into Laxus. Sting’s face is flushed as he presses against Natsu, watching the finger that is opening him up.</p><p>“Fuck,” Sting whispers. Laxus leans over and kisses him too, pressing his tongue into the others mouth. Sting shudders in response, but kisses back. Then pressing his body closer as Laxus opens Natsu’s entrance. Laxus can tell he wants to be touched too, and he gives him just that. Running his hand down Sting’s body slowly.</p><p>He slips a second finger into Natsu’s slick entrance, spreading him open. He can’t wait to fuck the other dragon slayer. The more he smells him, hears him. . .well its intoxicating.</p><p>Natsu leans up, licking Laxus’ nipple again, pressing close to him. But then dragging his tongue down the male’s body. Tasting Laxus’ hot flesh and leaving marks with his teeth when he sees fit. Laxus watches him, his eyes lusting over for the two males that he is about to <em>ruin</em>. Sting is panting now that their kiss is over, his body pressed close. He wines a little, but no other sound leaves him.</p><p>It is almost like the two have lost the ability to say more than one word at a time. And Laxus doesn’t mind this. They are not here to talk now; they are here to fuck.</p><p>He can hear Gajeel and Rogue kissing, and mentally notes he’ll have to help them both later. But for now, they can keep themselves occupied.</p><p>Entering his third finger into Natsu, the pink haired male is moving back against his fingers. Trying to get them deeper inside of him. He grasps onto Laxus however he can, having left marks all over his chest.</p><p>“L-Laxus.” Fuck. The way he says his name goes right to Laxus’ groin.</p><p>“Come here.” Laxus pulls him up then after slipping his fingers out with a loud <em>pop</em>. Natsu’s so wet for him, it leaks down his thighs. He’ll have to ask Levy if this is normal, assuming she read the entire book once this is done.</p><p>Natsu doesn’t fight him. But he looks a little nervous as Laxus presses his tip against him, Holding him up with Sting’s help. The blonde is blushing like crazy and Laxus can see he is just as wet. But something tells Laxus he wants Natsu to be the first person inside of him.</p><p>“Sting.” The blonde looks at him, shrinking down. “Don’t look like that. Do you want Natsu inside of you?”</p><p>The way he shudders and nods is enough for Laxus.</p><p>“Can you take him then? Without prep?” He has the pink haired slayer facing away from him once he is fully on his cock. Shuddering some from being full.</p><p>“I…I was playing with myself before Rogue came.” Sting whispers, finally getting a sentence out. He lays back on the bed, spreading his legs. Laxus lets out a low growl at the thought. Shifting so he is careful with his dick inside of Natsu. He presses Natsu onto Sting’s body, coming to cage them both on the bed.</p><p>“Enter him Natsu.” Laxus orders. The other male needs a little help, overwhelmed with Laxus inside of him. But with guidance of his hips (and oh fuck Laxus slipped in deeper this way), he is slowly pushed inside of Sting. Sting gasps and grips the sheets.</p><p>“N-Natsu.” He moans, and bites his lip.</p><p>Laxus grips Natsu’s hips in his large hands. He’ll make sure both of them feel pleasure. Thankfully, this was ironically not the first time he did something like this. But he won’t tell them that. He shifts his own hips back, and pulls Natsu with him. Natsu gasps as Laxus thrusts forward, pushing him deeper into Sting again and seating Laxus fully inside of him.  Once the two get used to it, Laxus sets a pace. Both of the smaller males were just so fucking hot like this. Their moans falling into his ears. And the way they came to make out in the middle of it was. . .fuck.</p><p>Laxus moved faster, listening to them moan as they kissed. Natsu was terrible at kissing. But Sting kept it in control, bringing a hand to rest on Natsu’s arm. Lucky for Laxus, both of them were physically fit for a few rounds. He knows he could go more than one. Especially watching them both like this.</p><p>Natsu cries out when Laxus hits that good bundle of nerves inside of him, and he presses against Sting. He seems overwhelmed by the pleasure he is in, and can’t think for himself anymore. Sting nuzzles him, and lets out a soft purr of content. But moans follow. His eyes are partly rolled back now, and his mouth open.</p><p>When Natsu cums, Sting follows. Both crying out for Laxus’ ears in harmony. Or close to. But to Laxus it sounded amazing.</p><p>He isn’t done with them though. He still thrusts into Natsu and in turn Sting is still being fucked too. Natsu manages to look back at Laxus, his face flushed and mouth open in pleasure. He is overwhelmed, and in the best way possible.</p><p>“L-laxus~.” When he moans out like that, it sounds like music to the lightning dragon slayer.</p><p><em>How have I gone so long without fucking you silly? </em>He wonders, speeding up his own hips.</p><p>“A-ahn…” Sting is just as broken, his toes curled and mouth open as he cries out.</p><p>“You two are mine.” Laxus leans his body, pinning Natsu more as he bites Sting’s neck, breaking the skin.</p><p>“O-oh! L-laxus!” Sting gasps, lightly grasping his head, twining his fingers in his hair. Laxus feels instinct take over as he allows lightning to spark out of his mouth and into the wounds he created. Right through Sting’s body. The blonde can’t even react anymore, his eyes rolling back. Laxus releases him a few seconds later. And he can feel Natsu tremble under him.</p><p>“Don’t worry, your turn pretty boy.” Laxus just wants to know how Natsu would react to him saying that, and the whimper is a perfect response. Then his teeth sink into Natsu’s neck as well, marking his territory on both of them.</p><p>They are his, and no one can tell him otherwise. His hips stutter when he cums inside of Natsu with his teeth still in his flesh.</p><p><em>This is a new feeling. </em>Laxus has never felt so possessive over anyone. He loved the Thunder Legion, but. . . <em>This is different. They are </em>mine<em>. </em></p><p>
  <em>x-x-x-x</em>
</p><p>Levy’s face is positively red as she keeps reading through the book Rogue leant her. The more she learns about dragon bonds and mating the less she thinks she can look any of them in the eye. This entire…ritual is such a big deal, and she can only imagine how much it means to all of them.</p><p>“Let’s go check on them,” Erza decides when two days pass and no one has seen any of the dragon slayers.</p><p>“I still don’t get what is going on, but is that wise?” Evergreen questions.</p><p>“N-no it isn’t.” Levy sets the book down, letting out a breath. “We uh. Should wait for them to come back to us. In fact, it may be better if we head back to the guild and let them return.”</p><p>“Levy are you sure-“ But Erza sees how red her face is and she nods.</p><p>“I don’t think we should…interrupt any of this. In fact, it could make Laxus attack us, which wouldn’t help any.” She says slowly, softly.</p><p>“So,” Freed clears his throat, “what exactly has Laxus gotten himself into?”</p><p>Lucy sighs a little bit, leaning on her hand. “Being honest, we only know bits and pieces. It seems to be a dragon slayer thing,” She replies. “So I think we can’t do too much about it.”</p><p>“Yes, it is…important to let them come back to us.” Levy said softly then. “So lets go back, but also lets stop by Sabertooth to make sure they understand.” After all, Sting and Rogue were with the others.</p><p>“Yes, lets.” Erza sighs, but she hopes that this goes well. All of this is sudden, unexpected, and she isn’t sure what to tell any of the others.</p><p>
  <em>x-x-x-x</em>
</p><p>Natsu is in a full-on daze when he finally comes too. He is pressed close to Sting, laying on the bed in the hut outside of town. He doesn’t remember much, but he knows he feels better. <em>But we’re stark naked. . .</em> He thinks.</p><p>“You’re awake.” He feels a cool cloth come onto his head. He shifts a little, too look up from where he is resting on Sting’s chest.</p><p>“Laxus?” He whispered. He is confused about why he is here. Where did he come from?</p><p>Laxus raises an eyebrow, and strokes his cheek. “It’s okay. You’ll remember everything eventually.” He murmured. Shifting to put a different cloth on Sting’s forehead.</p><p>“. . .” Natsu holds onto Sting a little. He was scared in a way, “can. Can you tell me something?”</p><p>“Hmm?” Laxus looks at him again. “Yeah, what?”</p><p>“Did I do something bad? I can’t remember anything other than the haze.” He murmured.</p><p>Laxus sigh and strokes his cheek again, leaning down and kissing him. <em>This can’t be happening. </em>But Natsu kisses back desperately.</p><p>This has to be a dream.</p><p>He has wanted to kiss Laxus for so long, but he had always never approached him in that manner. He couldn’t. Laxus was…untouchable even though he had always wanted to tell him.</p><p>
  <em>Gray made fun of me for my crush on you. . .</em>
</p><p>Laxus pulls back, biting at his neck. “You’re both mine.” He whispers. “My bite mark, <em>my mates.”</em></p><p>Natsu closes his eyes, shuddering some. He can’t help but feel overwhelmed. “I. I don’t know what happened but I’m happy.” He whispers.</p><p>“. . .” Laxus slowly sat down then, sighing. “You know. I wasn’t sure about this whole ‘clan’ idea at first. But. . . I feel like something I’ve been missing is filled now.” He murmured. “So, I guess, I owe you that.”</p><p>“Clan?” Natsu tilts his head a little bit. “. . .” He vaguely remembers something about that. “Right. I um. Don’t remember much about that.”</p><p>“. . .I figured. You were in a lot of pain.” Laxus leaned on his hand a little, watching him. “When everyone is awake, we will talk more.”</p><p>“. . .okay. But does this um mean. . .” Natsu hesitates. He is scared to know the answer.</p><p>“It means you’re all mine.” Laxus replied, “and that is just how it is.”</p><p>“. . .yours.” Natsu whispers. He does like the sound of that.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>